


Valentine’s cliche so is love

by SiLkY_3



Series: Valentine’s Day vs white day. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character - Freeform, Sports academic Kuroo, University AU, Valentine's Day, baker Tsukii, gift swapping, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Tsukishima at a loss of what to do.Does he confess or make chocolate like those silly high school girls with overbearing crushes.A cake doesn’t sound cliche.





	Valentine’s cliche so is love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Happy Valentine’s Day! Hope everyone is getting spoilt, eating chocolate or having a great day/evening! 
> 
> Enjoy today’s fic of my favorite ship in the entire Haikyuu fandom!

Valentines is cliche. So is love

 

Normally Tsukishima wouldn’t bother with the whole Valentine’s Day fiasco. Typically speaking, he’s never associated with anyone to garner any gifts. But since he’s started University and joined the volleyball team, he’s developed a middle school crush on a guy two years his senior. 

Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Tokyo University first string middle blocker/ national junior development player. Twenty one years old, handsome, crazy bed hair that reminds Tsukishima of a rooster if not a birds nest. Kuroo smirks always made the blonde feel uneasy and yet his stomach flutters when it’s directed at him. Often times he’ll be provoked by said man but Tsukishima heart pounded rhythmically with the words that spills from the mans mouth. 

Tsukishima favourite part of Kuroo is the third year eyes. Cat like and golden brown. Mesmerising and soft. Full of emotions that are open and closed.  
Tsukishima started to sound like a dam weirdo with his obsession. 

Yamaguchi thought it was adorable and grinned happily for his friend. But Tsukishima thoughts would doubt himself and he’ll deny any claims. But he can never fool his best friend. Not even being three hours away can fool his friend. 

“Why don’t you make him some chocolate and confess to him on Valentine’s Day.” Yamaguchi suggested one evening over video chat. 

Tsukishima frowned for obvious reason and the freckled boy sniggered. “Tsuki. You’re a master of a baker.” He said with a roll of his eyes. “What could go wrong?”

“The fact you’re suggesting that I, make a man some sweets like a overbearing teenager and throw all caution out the window.” Tsuki grumbled. 

Yamaguchi saw how conflicted his friend was and rub the back of his neck.  
“You’re not sure if he’s gay or have any sort of attraction towards men.?”

Tsukishima didn’t reply only nodded his head. He’s started to feel a little depress from this revelation and wanted to drown himself in the shower and then suffocate himself. Such thoughts because of stupid boy. 

After his talk with Yamaguchi and promising he’ll do something about his over compulsive need to embarrass himself in front Kuroo, Tsuki decided to do what his friend suggested. 

.....

 

Whoever said making homemade chocolate for Valentine’s Day will reveal your true feelings for the one you like...  
tsuki declared to himself how much he wants to murder them. It was a mess and a pain to do and the blonde was glaring down at the creation he had made. 

A palm sized, red velvet cake decorated with white buttercream chocolate. On top of the cake was a hand mould~ 

Tsukishima grabbed the cake and briskly walked out of his apartment. The cake was too cliche and bothersome. Most of all, overly embarrassing. Has he said he’s embarrassed by such thing?  
Walking five doors down, Tsuki glares at the number, 115 and mentally groaned. Raising a closed fist, Tsuki knocked on the door and waited for the person to open it. 

After counting to ten in his head, Tsuki heard the locks of the door unlock and the door swinging open. Behind it was a beautiful girl name Kiyoko. Blushing ten fold, Tsuki shoved the cake under her nose and muttered for her to have it and not think anything of it. He rather not have a run in with his bother in law.

Kiyoko smiled at Tsuki and said her thanks. The blonde bowed in return and spun around, back towards his own apartment. 

He needs to make another cake that won’t look stupid. 

 

....

 

Valentine’s Day and everyone was gifting everyone and anyone chocolates and single roses. Tsukishima had left his in the kitchen in the culinary class to keep cool. After all the cakes and chocolates he’s made. Only one seemed worthy enough to be gifted to the man he’s been crazy about for almost a year. Nervous butterflies fluttered about in his stomach and Tsuki had to swallow the non existent lump in his throat. 

As he headed to his classes a few girls have come up to him and blushed ridiculously as they handed him their valentines gift. He was glad he made spare miniature cakes and gifted the girls each one as thanks. It was the most decent thing to do and so unlike him, but Tsuki gave them an excuse of how much baking he did during his lesson. They took it with gratitude. Thankfully. 

 

By the time it was afternoon and coach called everyone for a training session, Tsuki nerves were still unsettled and he was a little scared once practise came around. Time flew and Tsuki now stood at the entrance of the gymnasium. He wished Yamaguchi was here to help him. Hell he wished for the dam shrimp to be here as well. He felt his fingers tremble as he held the miniature strawberry short cake and his breathe came out shaky. 

‘Maybe I’ll do it after training has finished.’ Tsuki thought and turned around to head towards the changing rooms only to freeze once he noticed who was standing in front of him. 

Kuroo was walking up the small flight of steps and paused once he noticed a pair of black Nike’s stood before him. He let his eyes travel from the shoes, admiring the pair and appreciating the wonderful display of legs. It makes Kuroo wonder how long it’ll take for his eyes to catch on to face and suddenly an image passed through his mind. He scowled once he met honey brown ~

Kuroo blinked rapidly and his scowl was replace with astonishment. His glare must’ve caused the blonde to tense and he opened his mouth to apologise but was interrupted when a group of girls came and circled around him. 

Tsukishima froze when Kuroo looked up and glared at him. His stomach plummeted and he directed his gaze elsewhere, missing the apologetic look Kuroo had sent him. Tsukishima felt his face blossom pink and he nibbled on his lower lip. Girls swam around Kuroo and the blonde backed up a little to give him and the girls some room. Glancing down at his own gift for Kuroo, Tsukishima crouched towards the ground and gently placed the gift bag down. After adjusting the red and black bow one last time, Tsuki stood and gazed longingly at the man he desperately wished to be his but new it was only a dream. 

Tsuki ended up walking hurriedly down the steps after witnessing one girl forcing her lips upon the middle blocker and burning anger raged inside him.  
He was not going to ruin whatever it was happening, with his raging jealousy mood. It was stupid. 

‘This whole thing is stupid.’ Tsukishima thought and walked towards the exit of University grounds. 

 

.......

 

Kuroo struggled with the girl who forced her lips on him and he was glad someone came to help. Spluttering and wiping the icky lip gloss of his lips, Kuroo almost forgot about the blonde who was standing outside of the circle. When he turned around to face Tsukishima, an apology ready to be said. Kuroo stood there in shock when he didn’t see the lanky first year. Frowning, Kuroo excused himself from the girls and thanked them for the gifts. Once he was free he came face to face with Kiyoko. 

Kiyoko looked a little upset and possibly mad at the same time. Kuroo looked down at the girls hands and recognized the gift bag she was holding. 

“Kei must’ve dropped it.” Kiyoko whispered more to herself and looked around to see if the blonde was still around. After a brief glance around she looked at Kuroo and frowned. 

Kuroo gulped as the pretty woman set her intense blue eyes on him. Before he could ask anything, Kiyoko handed him Tsukishima gift. Bewildered, Kuroo ended up dropping some of the valentines gifts from the girls and quickly grasp the handle of Tsuki gift bag. 

“He spent majority of the night and this morning baking something that’ll convey his feelings across.” Kiyoko said. She glared at Kuroo. “Please be sure to tell him how you truly feel about him.” 

With that said Kiyoko left Kuroo standing there and walked inside the gymnasium. It was no secret that Tsukishima was Kiyoko brother in law through Tanaka, Her boyfriend. So many saw how defensive she becomes when Tsuki is involved. Don’t get him started on Tanaka who makes it his mission to be the big brother and overprotective boyfriend. Kuroo was still feeling confused though. 

It wasn’t til a girl his age walked past him and quickly came back with stars shinning in her eyes. “Tsukishima-kun gave you one too.” She happily chirped as she peeped inside. Kuroo pulled away quickly. 

The unknown girl pouted cutely and then she smiled brightly at the third year. It was then Kuroo noticed the gift bag and his eyes widened. 

“Tsukishima-kun handed out gifts to those who gave him valentines gifts. It was sweet of him. So not like him, because you know. He’s cold and distant, sometimes rude and snarky.” The girl said as she listed off the qualities that a male is considered to be a no go for relationships. Kuroo wanted to snap at her for her rudeness but kept quiet as the girl face lit with happiness.

Swaying from left to right the girl dressed in jeans with black ankle boots, white cardigan over top a black tank top. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her face had a speck of flour stuck to her cheeks and nose. The girl hummed to herself before she gazed back at Kuroo. 

“Did you know Tsukishima-kun favorite cake to bake is a strawberry short cake?” The girl said almost wistfully. “Everyone who was given one had red velvet or chocolate mini cake with a decoration on top.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he all but asked for the girl to hold the sweets in his left arm so he could open the gift Tsuki had given him. Happily, the girl obliged. Kuroo carefully pulled out the white cardboard cake box and paused as he noticed his full name was written in neat cursive writing. 

Kuroo Tetsurō. 

Kuroo felt his heart stutter and he felt a little guilty. He pushed it aside and gathered his bearinrgs. Taking a Deep breath, Kuroo opened the mini cake box and he felt his eyes sting. There sitting under the lid of the box was a mini strawberry shortcake. On top of the small cake was carefully cut fruits, triangular shaped chocolate pieces and a little cat designs trotting around the base of the white buttercream. 

The girl who was holding his gifts smiled as she peered beside him. “It seems Tsukishima-kun wanted you to have something that means a lot to him.” 

Kuroo couldn’t say anything as he eyed the beautiful creation. Of all things to happen, he didn’t expect to have the blonde make him something. To think his pining throughout the year and not knowing if the blonde felt the same way, would be answered on a day he knows Tsuki considered to be annoying. 

The girl whose been standing there and observing him smiled sadly at him.  
“Y-you’re going to give something back..right.?” She asked. 

Kuroo flinched. Almost forgetting she was there and he gasped as he replayed the question through his head. 

“Holy shit!” Kuroo exclaimed almost dropping the cake. He gave the girl a wide eyed look full of panic. “The hell am I suppose to respond that screams Date me.” 

The girl looked at Kuroo weirdly at first and then shrugged. Smiling she handed back the gifts and carefully put hers back in her bag. “White day is a month away.” With that said, she waved goodbye and trotted away with a bounce in her step. 

Kuroo groaned to himself and cursed his stupidity. He needs to do something that’ll outdo Tsukishima gift and hopefully coax the blonde into confessing. Scratch that. He needs to find something that screams I love you but in a subtle way. 

Nothing came to mind. So he fished out his phone and dialed a number who lives three hours north and possibly in class or romancing his girlfriend. 

“Kuroo?” The voiced answered. 

Kuroo slouched against the gymnasium wall with a loud whine escaping his lips.  
“Freckles. You gotta help me.”

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed Valentine’s Day fic. There will be a second part to this fic but in white day. 
> 
> (March 14th?) 
> 
> Let me know if that date is correct and I’ll see you guys in the next month.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
